Das Modell
by Maid-Takumi-Joss
Summary: Pan es una modelo con tedio de una vida de riqueza, fama, y glamur. Es forzada a asistir a una fiesta de alta sociedad. En la fiesta conocerá a Trunks: un chico cruel, sexy y millonario que querrá tener sexo con Pan, pero ella lo rechazará. Lo que ella no sabe es hasta qué punto hará ese hombre para conseguir sus deseos. PX? PXT Read & Review UPDATED


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z (GT) y Death Note no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Tsugmi Ohba. Algunos personajes son inventados, yo sólo los uso como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo para que pasen un buen rato ¡YEAH!

(Y qué viva el ROCK xD).

**Sinopsis: Pan es una modelo con tedio de una vida de riqueza, fama, y glamur. Es forzada a asistir a una fiesta de alta sociedad. En la fiesta conocerá a Trunks: un chico cruel, sexy y millonario que querrá tener sexo con Pan, pero ella lo rechazará. Lo que ella no sabe es hasta qué punto hará ese hombre para conseguir sus deseos. **

AVISO: Es un universo alterno, todos humanos. Esta historia tendrá *Lemon* así que entras bajo tu propio riesgo; *Lenguaje inapropiado* si no eres de esas personajes que no le gusta el *Lemon* o *Lenguaje inapropiado* No leas

* * *

Das Modell

Capítulo uno: Vida de Pan

By: Maid Takumi Joss

* * *

Son Gohan, un científico muy famoso, se casó con Satan Videl, una ex supermodelo del swinging London. Pero murió de un paro cardíaco a los 45 años de edad.

...

Solamente tenía cuatro años cuando mi padre murió. Siempre preguntaba por mi papá, y mi mamá siempre me decía: _"Tu padre fue a un viaje importante, después vendrá Pany"_. Muy a menudo la veía con una cara de dolor y tristeza. No sabía por qué mamá siempre lloraba en las noches, estaba triste todo el tiempo... sin ánimos de nada, _¿será por qué extraña a papá?_ Me preguntaba siempre. Yo también lo extrañaba, y en todos mis cumpleaños, pedía mi deseo: "Que mi papá venga pronto" y luego soplaba las velas.

Desperté y me senté en mi cama. Por fin cumplí siete años. Mi mamá vino y se sentó a lado mío, me felicitó por mi cumpleaños y me abrazó fuertemente; yo la abracé también, y después nos separamos y nos miramos.

—Mamá ¿podrá papá venir a mi cumpleaños? —le pregunté a mi madre, a lo que ella puso una cara triste.

—Hija, ya es hora de que sepas la verdad —me dijo mi madre en tono serio.

—¿La verdad? —me pregunté confundida.

—Tu padre… —estaba intentando contenerse. Mi mamá quería llorar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—¿Mi papá qué? —pregunté confundida a mi mamá.

Mi mamá respiró hondo y me contó la verdad; yo no pude creerlo, estaba completamente en shock.

—¡¿Mi papá está muerto?! —empecé a llorar como una bebe, no lo podía creer, _"mi papa murió"_ decía una y otra vez en mi mente— ¡No, estás mintiendo! —le decía a mi madre; ella no dijo nada, solamente estaba llorando. Al cabo de unos minutos angustiosos, nos abrazamos fuertemente y lloramos.

Ahora entendí todo. Mi papá murió. Mi mamá no me quiso decir la verdad hasta que estuviera un poco grandecita, para entender las cosas; y vaya que me costó entender y aceptar que mi padre estaba muerto: no era nada fácil.

—Quiero ver a papá —le dije a mi mama—, quiero ir a verlo, llévame por favor mamá —le rogué a mi madre, ella aceptó.

Le llevé flores a mi padre. Me senté en el pasto viendo la tumba de mi papá: _"R.I.P" _decía escrito "Son Gohan". Tenía escrito el nombre de mi padre, empecé a llorar _"era verdad, mi papá sí murió"._

Desde entonces, y con el paso de los años, yo cambié. No quería hacer amistades, no quería hablar con nadie, exceptuando que sea mi mamá; no quería convivir con mis familiares, no quería hablar con la gente. Me convertí en una niña antisocial, ruda, fría, mala, presumida; eso decía la gente de mí.

La verdad no me importaba lo que dijeran de mí, me valía todo, no me importaba.

Fui a las escuelas más caras de Gran Bretaña, siempre saltaba a una escuela a otra: por mi mala conducta, por pelearme siempre con los maestros y los alumnos; todos me odiaban, no me querían, y eso me valía muy poco.

Fui rebelde, siempre peleándome con mis compañeras (hasta con mis compañeros). Nunca me llevé bien con nadie, y eso no me preocupaba.

Cumplí mis trece años, y mi deseo era: _Nada_. Para qué pedir un deseo, si ni si quiera se hacía realidad; yo siempre pedía lo mismo una y otra vez: _"Que mi papá venga pronto"_ y nunca llegó.

Ya a mis trece años de edad dejé de estudiar. Me pa_recía muy aburrido, no me gustaba hincar los codos para mí; consideraba los estudios como una pérdida de tiempo, pensaba que no estaba hecha para ellos._

_Mi mamá y yo fuimos invitadas al cumpleaños del famosísimo diseñador Matt. Era un diseñador joven francés muy famoso. Era realmente alto, con el pelo rojo y medio largo, tenía unos ojos azules y claros; con su piel bronceada y su acento francés me encantó. El tipo me cayó muy bien._

_El señor se acercó a mi mamá y la saludó; después me saludó a mí. Noté que el diseñador Matt al verme de cerca se quedó pasmado mirando mi figura, estaba atónito._

_Después mi madre se fue a platicar con unos viejos amigos de ella. La plática me aburrió, así que me fui a sentar en un sillón de piel color negro muy elegante, era realmente cómodo._

_Veía a la gente reír, fumar, beber, todos muy divertidos; las mujeres coqueteaban con los hombres. Crucé mis brazos y sonreí de lado mirando a las personas como se conquistaban, las mujeres sonreían muy seductoras a los hombres, seduciéndolos con la mirada provocativa._

—_Son Pan —se sentó Matt a lado mío, lo miré y le sonreí—, eres una chica muy bella, te pareces mucho a tu madre y también a tu padre —sonrió el francés._

_Yo solamente lo miraba a los ojos, y le sonreía; no tenía ganas de charlar con el diseñador._

—_Me enteré que dejaste los estudios, ¿por qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo muy curioso._

—_Porque sí —le respondí secamente sin prestar demasiada atención._

—_Bueno —Matt saca un cigarrillo y empieza a fumar—, ¿quieres ser mi modelo Son Pan? —preguntó interesado esperando mi respuesta._

—_¡¿Qué?! —fruncí un ceño— ¿Ser tu modelo? —me reí a carcajadas al escuchar semejante disparate._

—_Necesito una modelo para mis diseños y he visto en ti potencial para que seas una de ellas._

—_¿Acaso no tienes modelos? —seguía con mi tono burlón._

—_Sí que tengo —me respondió muy serio. No parecía estar bromeando en absoluto._

—_¿Entonces? — no sé por qué me había entrado la curiosidad._

—_Cuando te vi me quedé pasmado, atónito; al mirarte detenidamente: Tu figura, tu piel, ojos, labios, tu cara tan fina…_

—_¿Eh? —me asustó un poco Matt; se expresaba muy raro._

—_Eres lo que estaba buscando Pan. Con un buen estilista, maquillador y experiencia podrás ser una modelo muy famosa y rica. Hazme caso, yo tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas…_

—_Mm… —no me encontraba muy convencida de ello._

—_Piénsalo, no quiero presionarte para que me des una respuesta definitiva ahora._

—_No quiero —dije tajante._

—_Pero… —Matt se mostraba confundido por mi insistente negativa._

—_No quiero ser famosa…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio? —estaba completamente estupefacto. Y no es para menos, ¿quién en su sano juicio no querría ser famoso?_

—_Sí._

—_Pero…_

—_¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunté al diseñador cambiando abruptamente de tema._

—_¿Eh? Yo… —Matt ríe— ¿no sabes cuantos años tengo? —el hombre estaba sorprendido._

—_No sé —sonreí de lado, en realidad no sabía nada de él; sólo sabía que era famoso, pues es lo que me dijo mi mamá._

—_Tengo veintidós años._

—_¿Veintidós? —fruncí el ceño y lo miré— Eres muy joven —estaba sorprendida._

—_Así es, soy el diseñador más joven del mundo —dijo Matt con orgullo._

—_Es impresionante —sonreí._

—_¿Sí lo sabías verdad? — seguía insistiendo, no muy convencido de mi supuesta ignorancia._

—_No._

—_¿Acaso no ves la tele o no lees revistas?_

—_No, nada de eso —no me gustaba leer revistas, ni ver la tele con sus típicos cotilleos cotidianos._

—_¿Enserio? —su cara era todo un poema. ¿Tan surrealista parecía?_

—_Sí —yo seguía contestándole con monosílabos, de forma despreocupada. _

—_Ya veo… —Matt se quedó pensativo de repente._

—_Bueno… —sin previo aviso, no me pareció tan mala idea aceptarlo, era un reto más— está bien, acepto el trabajo._

—_¿Enserio? —Matt se puso alegre._

—_Sí —mucha gente siempre trataron de hablarme o acercarse a mí, pero con mi mirada de pocos amigos, no se atrevían a acercarse o hablarme, todos me tenían miedo y algunos me odiaban. Pero Matt me sorprendió. Él se atrevió a hablarme y se acercó a mí, sabía que este hombre era diferente a todos. _

_Pasaron los meses y Matt se convirtió en mi mejor amigo._

_Caminaba en las pasarelas, con la ropa que él diseñaba, los vestidos que confeccionaba Matt eran realmente lindos, muy elegantes y sexys._

_Al principio, todas las modelos de la agencia se portaron bien conmigo, era nueva y necesitaba algo de ayuda para ubicarme. Pero con el tiempo empezaron a cambiar, supuestamente ellas me decían que yo era la modelo favorita de Matt por ser el nuevo descubrimiento. Y eso originó varios conflictos sinsentido, pero sinceramente me daba igual lo que dijeran de mí._

_Un día a Matt y a mí nos estaban entrevistando en una sucursal muy importante llamada "People". Era mi primera entrevista, y como estaba muy nerviosa no quería ir, pero Matt me convenció._

_La entrevista era muy larga, me preguntaban muchas cosas estúpidas por ser la modelo revelación de la temporada; así que me puse a responder de malas._

—_¿Y ya tienes novio? —preguntaba la reportera impaciente por mi respuesta._

_Hice un gesto —No, no tengo —respondí de mala gana._

—_¿Enserio no tienes novio? —me preguntaba la reportera. Ya sé que era su trabajo, pero realmente me atosigaba tantas preguntas y con tanta insistencia de su parte._

—_¿Con diecisiete años y soltera? —volvió a indagar con escepticismo._

_Miré a la señora a los ojos —¿Algún problema? —fruncí el ceño, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos._

_La reportera ríe —ninguno, ninguno —decía ella; no paraba de sonreír._

—_Ajá, de acuerdo —contesté rodando los ojos en pos de cansancio._

_Matt, solo reía._

—_¿Y cuántos novios has tenido? —preguntó; y yo pensaba: ¿y qué narices le importa?_

—_No he tenido ninguno —mascullé._

—_¿Enserio? —no entiendo por qué se sorprende tanto, ni que fuera tan raro ¿verdad?_

—_Sí —solté con un tono ya visiblemente enojado._

_Pasaron los minutos y los periodistas nos seguían atiborrando a preguntas a Matt y a mí. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que empezó a sonarme el móvil de forma incesante. ¿Quién podría ser en estos momentos? Me disculpé con la entrevista para ausentarme cinco minutos. Sabía que si me estaban llamando con tanta insistencia era por un asunto importante._

—_¿Sí, diga? —al otro lado del teléfono sonaba una voz desconocida, pero eso no me importó cuando escuché lo que me estaba diciendo aquella voz— ¡¿Qué?! No, ¡no puede ser!_

—_¿Qué sucede Pan? —preguntó preocupado Matt, que se acercó donde estaba al ver mi cara completamente descompuesta._

_Colgué y miré a Matt con la desolación en mi rostro._

_-¿Pan qué pasa? —dijo con preocupación._

—_Mi… —con la voz entrecortada, miré al suelo antes de continuar —mi… mamá… —empecé a llorar como una bebé._

—_¿Tu mama qué? —Matt me abraza fuertemente— ¿Qué paso Pan? ¡Cuéntame!_

—_Mi mamá… ella murió…— dije al fin, sin poder contener el inminente sollozo._

_Después de la muerte de mi mamá, mi vida cambió abruptamente. Ya no volví a ser la de antes. Y no creo que jamás vuelva a serlo._

…

_Desde que mi mamá murió mi abuelo Mr. Satán, el famoso luchador de las artes marciales, se hizo a cargo de mí. Al menos no estaba sola, tenía a un familiar conmigo._

_Mi abuelo me dijo que ya no quería que sea modelo, que estudiara y que sea alguien en la vida. Después una larga discusión y pensarlo concienzudamente, finalmente accedí a sus deseos y dejé el mundo de la moda._

_En este mismo instante estábamos en la cocina, tomando el desayuno._

—_Hija, ¿cómo van los estudios? —me preguntó mi abuelo mientras le daba mordiscos a su bocadillo._

—_Bien —conteste sin ánimos._

—_¿Segura? —frunció una ceja, era obvio que no me creía— Me llamó el director de la escuela y me dijo que te peleaste con una compañera —me regañó._

—_Enserio… —murmuré con dificultad— ella empezó._

—_Siempre lo mismo —susurró con evidente enojo—; Pan, si sigues peleándote con tus compañeros y con tus maestros… —frunció una ceja— si sigues peleándote con todo el mundo, no heredarás mi fortuna señorita —sentenció con los brazos cruzados._

—_Como sea —suspiré—, me voy —me levanté de mi asiento sin hacer caso a la charla que mantenía con mi pariente._

—_Espera —exclamó señalando el plato con los alimentos—, no has comido ningún bocadillo._

—_No tengo hambre —me fui de allí, ignorando completamente a mi abuelo._

_Él siempre odió a mi papá ¿Por qué ese supuesto odio? Porque mi papá no era "tan fuerte" como mi abuelo, eso según él._

_Entré al salón de Orange Star School, algunos de mis compañeros me miraban muy feo o bien me ignoraban. Siempre había sido alguien a quien todos consideraban antisocial, y no era para menos. No hablaba nunca con nadie ni yo tenía demasiado interés en relacionarme._

_La clase está a punto de empezar._

_Todos los días eran iguales; despertar temprano, ir a la escuela, pelearme, ir a casa, hacer la tarea, dormir… ese era mi rutina._

_Cuando le di la noticia a Matt de que ya no iba ser su modelo, él se puso triste y yo igual, porque ya no iba ver más a quien considero mi mejor amigo. Sin previo aviso, él ha conseguido algo que nadie había hecho antes: que yo confiara en una persona._

_Matt me dijo que cuando quiera volver a mi antiguo trabajo que siempre tendría las puertas abiertas para mí. Y yo se lo agradecí con un gesto sincero._

_Sólo faltaban tres días para que cumpla los dieciocho años. Sinceramente no estaba emocionada, pero si estaba apurada; ya quería cumplir la mayoría de edad para dejar los estudios e irme con Matt. Hacía un año que no lo veía, nunca tuve contacto con él porque mi abuelo me lo prohibió._

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Privet Viwers **

**Bueno ya esta mas mejor el fic jeje gracias a Caro :D muchas gracias! **

Estoy súper contenta por subir este FIC :3 ya tengo 1 mes desde que hice este fic xD y no la subia xD hahahahahaha

Bueno espero que les haiga gustado hehehehehe

Pues aquí solo cuenta un poco de la vida de Pan ^_^

Y^Y que triste :'( su papa su mama se murieron pobre Pan…

Matt – es el que sale en Death Note xD me encanta este personaje xD (creo que me enamore de el) hohohoh espero que no xD Matt es un famoso diseñador de tan solo 22 años de edad, es un chico alto guapo, pelirrojo, ojos azules y claros, piel bronceada: el jefe de Pan o… ex jefe xD como sea…

El próximo Capitulo *-* creo que voy a tardar… (Depende de los reviews y a ver si me inspiro xD) Porfavor dejen reviews para tener muchaa inspirasion!

Ojala que les haiga gustado este Capitulo, y espero que dejen reviews si quieren, gracias por leer mi fic en verdad ^.^

Ah y les invito a leer mis otros FICs ^_^ jejeje


End file.
